Anak yang tersesat!
by Henshin.fever89
Summary: Ketika kamui gakupo dan hatsune miku sudah jalan-jalan bersama, mereka hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hal unik apakah yang akan mereka alami?


Kamui gakupo dan hatsune miku sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan desa, mereka melihat sekeliling mereka.

Hatsune miku mengenakan baju putih dan rok pendek biru sementara gakupo mengenakan tanktop hitam dan jeans biru.  
Tiba-tiba.  
Rambut panjang gakupo seperti ada yang menarik.

``adududu.. Aw Aw!`` teriak gakupo.

``kenapa kau?`` tanya miku yang benghentikan langkahnya, matanya terbelalak.

``rambutku sepertinya nyangkut, niiih!``

``heleh, kau punya rambut panjang-panjang sih! Huuuh!``

``Ya bukan salahku juga!`` gakupo melihat kanan kiri.  
``salahkan orang yang menciptakanku!`` bisik gakupo ke telinga miku.

``ooooh!`` balas miku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambut gakupo lagi, kali ini rambut gakupo tertarik sangat kencang.

Gakupo melihat kebelakang, ternyata ada anak kecil yang menaiki tong sampah dan melilitkan rambutnya pada sebuah tiang.

``heh, bocah! Sedang apakan kau rambut gakup?!`` teriak miku, menunjuk anak itu dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

``AWWW..`` teriak gakupo yang setengah rambutnya terlilit pada tiang listrik.

``hehehe maafkan aku kakak, aku tersesat!`` jawab anak itu lalu melepas ikatan rambut gakupo dan turun dari tong sampah.

``benar kata miku-chan, kau ini siapa?`` gakupo meraba rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

``aku nohara sinosuke, umurku 5 tahun. Panggil aku shinchan. Aku tersesat!`` anak bernama shinchan itu menyipitkan mata dan bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri.

``lalu.. bagaimana kau sampai kesini?`` miku jongkok di depan shinchan, di ikuti gakupo.

``aku sedang jalan-jalan tiba-tiba aku tersesat.``

``oh, jadi kau tersesat? Apakah kau tahu dimana alamat rumahmu, nanti kami antarkan.`` tawar gakupo.

``ih kakak aneh. Kakak suaranya berat sekali, kakak baru menelan bay**n atau tiang listrik, atau bambu? Kakak mau saja pacaran dengan laki-laki aneh ini!`` ejek shinchan.

Tinju gakupo melayang ke kepala shinchan, membentuk bundaran di belakang kepala shinchan.

``jadi kau mau kami antarkan tidak? Jangan membuatku kesal.`` gakupo bangkit dan melipat tangan di dada, kesal.

``adik, jangan begitu pada orang yang lebih dewasa, kami ini hanya teman. Apakah kau mau kami antar?`` ucap miku.

``aku sih yes, tapi dengan kakak saja, jangan kakak pria yang kasar itu.`` shinchan berbalik dan menggoyang pantatnya, pipi dia merah merona.

``kita tinggalkan saja dia.`` sahut gakupo kesal, menyeret miku dari lantai.

Shinchan berlari ke arah mereka dan loncat ke punggung gakupo, gakupo menyipitkan kedua mata saat shinchan menempel pada punggung gakupo.

``maafkan aku.. Aku kan cuma bercanda kakak berambut panjang dan bersuara aneh.`` ucap shinchan turun dari punggung gakupo.

``panggil aku gakupo, gakupo kamui.``

``panggil aku miku, hatsune miku.`` miku berdiri dan membersihkan punggung dia yang kotor akibat seretan gakupo.

``baiklah kakak ber- maksudku gakupo dan miku antar aku pulang`` shinchan melangkahkan kaki kedepan.

``dasar bocah ini.. Kau tahu alamat rumahmu?`` tanya miku yang menarik tanktop gakupo dan berjalan di belakang shinchan.

``oh iya. Alamat rumahku adalah dihatimuuuu. Becanda, alamatku disini...`` shinchan menyebutkan alamat rumah dia.

Miku dan gakupo mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan shinchan tentang alamat rumah dia.  
Kini mereka bertiga melaju ke arah alamat yang sebutkan shinchan.

``Ya sudahlah, jangan beri kami alamat palsu!`` seru gakupo.

``hohoho tenang saja, aku tak akan berbohong.`` bela shinchan.

``sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat!`` miku menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka bertiga pun mempercepat langkah mereka hingga tiba di depan rumah shinchan.  
Gakupo mengetuk rumah shinchan, miku dan shinchan berdiri di belakang mereka.

Seorang ibu paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk mereka.  
``siapa?`` tanya ibu itu menatap gakupo.

``apakah kau kehilangan anakmu? Kami berdua menemukan anak ini.`` gakupo menatap balik ibu itu dan menunjuk shinchan, diikuti oleh miku yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba.  
Muka ibu itu berubah jadi merah, selaras dengan baju shinchan.  
Miku dan gakupo terbelalak, mata mereka membesar.

Ibu itu menarik shinchan ke dalam dan membanting pintu, miku dan gakupo menatap satu sama lain lalu menatap pintu itu, setelahnya mereka pun kembali menatap satu sama lain.

``SHIIIIIINCHAAAAN! DARIMANA KAU? IBU SUDAH BILANG UNTUK BERHATI-HATI, IBU MENYURUHMU BELI TAKOYAKI TAPI KAU PERGI KEMANA?`` terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang bersuara fals dari dalam rumah yang mereka temukan.

Miku dan gakupo langsung lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar teriakan aneh itu, buku kuduk mereka seakan copot dan jantung mereka berhenti sesaat.

Kini miku dan gakupo telah kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, dengan nafas terengah-engah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

``tadi itu apa?`` tanya miku.

``ah sudahlah, mungkin itu tadi suara monster yang ada di serial kamen rider sedang mengamuk.`` jawab gakupo.

Mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila, gakupo dan miku merasa mulas walaupun ini hari melelahkan untuk mereka

THE END 


End file.
